


As far as quickies go...

by sprinklyzucchini



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, air!sex, also featuring exasperated!percy bc these losers go at it literally every chance they get, idk does air!sex count as crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprinklyzucchini/pseuds/sprinklyzucchini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was never a good idea to underestimate Jason Grace. Not where surprises were concerned. </p><p>Nico learnt this lesson the not-entirely-unpleasant way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As far as quickies go...

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I do instead of completing my other fic like I should. Le sigh.
> 
> This is self-indulgent, but I've had people expressing great enthusiasm in the idea, so - here ya go. Y'all are lovely.
> 
> EDIT - [yeah i drew some equally trashy (but sorta cool) NSFW art to go along enjoy](http://drawthelinestoallconstellations.tumblr.com/post/110919077866/yeah-so-uh-heres-the-art-for-my)

It was never a good idea to underestimate Jason Grace. Not where surprises were concerned.

Nico learnt this lesson the not-entirely-unpleasant way.

Bad innuendo established for the setting of this fic, we now return to the two boys walking back from sparring practice for a break.  
Both were sweaty, and still high on adrenaline. Nico rubbed at his shoulder where he was sure a pretty huge bruise was making itself known, and glanced at his boyfriend, who was flying-floating his way beside him to their respective cabins.

“Why aren’t you walking?” Nico supposed it was a bit stupid, but he felt awkward at being even shorter than usual whenever Jason ‘walked on the air currents’ like that.

“I dunno. It cools my feet?” They were barefoot after Percy had soaked their shoes, in retaliation for getting his ass kicked.

Jason may have been floating, but it didn’t bring him out of reach when Nico swatted his arm. He turned to look at him, and demand he walk on the ground normally (because if Nico had to chafe his bare feet, then he bloody well could too. Or he could fly with him, but that’d be embarrassing.)

He turned, to find Jason already looking at him, a glint in his eyes (the glasses did nothing to dim their intensity unfortunately), the sunlight shining off the droplets of sweat dripping from his hair, and running down his face. His blonde hair was dark with sweat, and his skin ever tanner than usual, which in comparison turned his eyes bluer and brighter.

One particular damned droplet caught his interest, and he followed it as it coursed over the side of Jason’s temples, over his cheek, and dropped off his chin to collect in the hollow of his collarbone.

Holy fuck. He forced himself to meet Jason’s gaze, and ask him to fucking walk on the ground like he’d been about to do before that stupid sweat droplet so inconveniently diverted his attention to his (delectable) collarbone – and found that he was being stared at in the same way.

In fact, Jason was being even more shameless about it. Nico was grubby, stinking of sweat, and had a throbbing bruise on his shoulder. And he was _kind of_ tired. His sword hung loosely at his hip and he carried his boots – which were now emitting that horrible wet leathery smell – in one hand.

All in all, he didn’t think he looked like a bloody feast, special sauces and whatnot on top and everything. Which was how Jason was currently looking at him.

And this train of thought was not helping.

They had to return in like, forty minutes. 

Okay, they’d managed in lesser time before ( _didn’t I say no wandering down that train of thought?!_ )

He didn’t think Percy or anyone else, for that matter, would appreciate it if they returned for the actual sword-fighting practice looking like... _that_ , anyway _._

“So..” Nico jerked up his head (fuck he hadn’t even said what he’d been about to say in the first place f-), “Your cabin or mine?”

Gods be damned. He blamed that stupid smirk on his boyfriend’s stupid, sweaty face. It made his insides twist funny.

He grabbed Jason’s hand, and yanked him along, half-running towards his cabin. That question was redundant; obviously they would never fuck in Jay’s cabin, right in front of that looming creepy statue. He heard Jason’s abrupt shout of laughter, cut short when he stumbled mid-air.

He wrenched open his door, Jason right behind him. And no sooner than Jason had shut it behind him he pressed him up against it, reaching up to bite his neck and jaw. He supposed he could aim higher than that, but Jason wasn’t doing him the courtesy of bending even a bit, arching his neck instead to allow him access.

So access it he did.

Especially that collarbone. It had antagonized him for far too long. Jason yelped when he bit down on it.

 _Crash_.

He turned around, startled, to find one of those rarely-used lamps toppled over on the floor. He was loathe to leave Jason, but when he pried himself off to investigate, Jason gripped his waist, holding him back.

“S’nothing – sorry, wind – got carried away.”

Nico raised an eyebrow, wondering if this was how Jason reacted to his throat being bit, why this hadn’t happened before. His hands found themselves around Jason’s back, reaching down to cup his ass through his jeans to bring him even closer. He could feel his erection nudging his hip.

 _Fuck_.

“Jay-” He didn’t even complete calling his name, before he was being lifted off the ground, Jason’s arms around his waist, face buried in his neck, and practically thrown on the bed.

“Fuck, Jay, fu-” He moaned, not even caring how loud it was, as Jason straddled him, hips grinding down, their erections rubbing through, in his opinion, far too many layers of clothes. His moans were cut off, as Jason – _oh fuck, oh gods, finally –_ kissed him.

Kissing was an understatement. Teeth clashed, Jason’s glasses dug  into his forehead uncomfortably, and tongues strained to explore and reach as far as possible down each other’s throats, spit slicking their lips and running sloppily down their chins.

Somehow, they managed to divest themselves off their clothes, stripping down to only their boxers, as Nico grabbed Jason’s gold-framed lenses in frustration, and threw them off to gods-know-where. Jason narrowed his eyes, looking down at him.

It was only semi-dark in the room, and he looked gorgeous in the half light. Looming above him, his hair wet and mussed, the bright blue of his eyes ringing his dilated pupils, his lips kiss-swollen and the shadows accentuating his strong jaw and lower down, his toned and stronger body.

“Calm down, those are made from Imperial Gold, they won’t get damaged so easily.”

Jason only growled, and drove his hips down in response.

 _Fucking hell, but the growling. The goddamned growling._ Nico flipped them over, and immediately pushed Jason down with a hand the moment his back hit the bed. He made quick work of their boxers, and took both of them in hand. His hands were calloused from the sparring and that made it even better.

He slid up to kiss Jason once more, and this time it was gentler, and it frazzled his nerves when Jason groaned into his mouth, and lifter his hips against his. He took his hand, and lifted it to his mouth, and _fuckfuckfu-_ licked his fingers, taking two into his mouth and swirling his tongue around them. His eyes blazed, and... yeah, the message was pretty clear.

Nico groaned both from the sight and the sudden dizziness as his blood relocated to his dick at break-neck speed.

They scrambled to retrieve that bottle of KY Nico kept stashed in his drawers, and in the next few minutes, two of Nico’s fingers were knuckle-deep inside Jason, scissoring and stretching him out. Another stray lamp knocked over, and Jason arched off the bed as he added a third finger.

Nico felt the hair on his arms standing up due to static, and the air tasted of storm and smelt of ozone.

He sighed as he finally slid into the son of Jupiter, in one smooth motion, and felt blunt nails clawing at his back.

Gods, he was so tight. They had done this plenty of times before, how was he still so tight.

He hadn’t realized he’d stopped moving, until Jason gripped his neck to bring his face closer, and shifted his hips, snarling into his ear to “ _move, fuck me, please, just m- aAGH_!”

Well, he had asked so politely.

He was able to keep some semblance of rhythm, as he thrust frantically into that tight heat. The taller teen tightened his just-as-long legs around his waist, and grunted everytime their hips met.

Nico was hardly able to keep track of their surroundings, so imagine his surprise when one moment he’s sheathing himself inside his (wonderful, gorgeous) boyfriend with said boyfriend mewling into his ear as he had his prostate rammed against – and the next, there’s a wall against his back.

Or, his back hitting a wall. Whichever sounds more accurate.

Well, it’s a surface. And they haven’t changed their position ( _that_ he’s sure of) so it couldn’t possibly be the wall. His legs swung beneath them – and _holy mother of fuck, were they FLOATING?!_

His lust had never taken a faster 180 to outright panic. “Jason.” There was a light breeze that he was starting to notice, and it was fucking cold.

“Nngh – why’d you stop.”

“Jason Grace, we’re mid-air. Explain.”

Jason had the gall to huff in annoyance as he shifted, clenching around his cock on purpose. Probably to remind Nico he still had a cock. And that he should continue fulfilling its current purpose.

“Sorry, got carried away.”

“...”

Huh. It was almost like it was abnormal to worry about having sex mid-air when one of the participants _couldn’t fucking fly_. Silly him.

“Jason.”

“I’m sorry, I can’t ge – Nico! Fuck, warn a guy before you do that!”

Nico had just thrust (okay, a bit harshly, he supposed) into him, to remind him to use his powers to bring them _back to bed_ , thank you very much. It was a bit difficult without any support.

This was a bit inconvenient, and how could Jason _possibly_ ask him to do anything when there was a very good chance he’d hit his head on the ceiling repeatedly if he continued?

“Atleast try! What happened?” Now he was genuinely starting to worry – it wasn’t like Jason to lose control like this. It might sound romantic in any other circumstance, and Nico decided this definitely wasn’t it.

And suddenly, Nico had a not-so-great idea. It was the next best thing to a bed, at least.

“You – ”  Nico gasped, “You can get us to that w-wall. Maybe.” Jason nodded and held him tight.

At this point, any kind of support would be marvellous. Jason was warm, his blue eyes clouded over yet somehow apologetic.  Nico had never wanted him so bad (this was redundant, he felt this remained the same for every minute he spent with Jason.)

 Even if they were mid-air.

He moved his arm, very slowly, to Jason’s head, and brushed away the sweaty strands sticking to his cheekbone. He looked good with longer hair, Nico mused.

“It’s okay. Just take us to that wall.” He held on tight.

It wasn’t about the fall – they doubtlessly would have a soft landing. He held on, he decided, because he rather liked his arms full of Jason Grace.

The next second, he felt the wind buoying them gently, bringing them closer to the wall. His eyes were set on that stony surface, wondering about the grip he’d have against it. He glanced at his lover, his eyes shut in concentration. He wanted to kiss him, but figured he shouldn’t disturb.

It was good that the surface was rough. Nico curled his fingers, and pressed his knees to the wall, thankful that Jason was able to support himself instead of putting all his weight on Nico’s thighs and hips.

In fact, this new angle was rather amazing. He gave an experimental thrust.

“Fuck!”

Aaand Jason agreed.

His lust making a rapid comeback, he took confidence in Jason’s encouraging moans and pistoned into him, knowing he’d hit that sweet spot whenever the resulting cries were higher in pitch.

He was the first to peak. Jason literally purred as he filled him, feeling his muscles clenching around him and milking him for all he was worth.

His thighs trembled with the strain, and so did his arms. His knees and palms felt bruised, and they probably were, as they had managed to slide down closer to the bed. Jason kissed his shoulder, right over the bruise, trembling as well.

He felt absolutely splendid.

“We’re... almost there.”

Jason only huffed and panted in response.

Nico pulled out, cock drenched in his own seed, and lowered his legs onto the bed. His thighs screamed in gratitude, but he hardly paid any attention to that as he lowered himself until his face was level with Jason’s crotch.

He wasted no time in taking him into his mouth, lavishing all that attention onto Jay’s prick instead. He felt his balls draw up under his touch, and Jason was coming down his throat the next second, Nico’s name a cry on his lips.

Minutes later, when they had collapsed onto the bed on whichever parts they felt deserved the most comfort (Jason’s back and Nico’s knees) Jason recalled out loud that they had practice to go back to.

Oh, yeah.

In the next five minutes, actually.

They’d never get ready in time. Unless they got the fuck up _right then_.

But the bed was so comfortable.

Nico felt the covers shift and he turned his head to look at Jason climbing out of bed. Ever the dutiful Roman. He groaned inwardly, loathe to leave the bed. His injuries weren’t even grave, he just became incredibly lazy after sex.

Jason called it a ‘case of the cuddles.’ Nico hit him whenever he did. And then proceeded to cuddle the hell out of him.

Looks like that wasn’t going to happen now. After all, that was the one rule for quickies.

And as far as quickies went, this was definitely the weirdest.

He sighed and got up, content to watch Jason bend to pick up their clothes for a while (... what? It was a pleasing sight.)

They wiped their mess off hurriedly, tugged on their clothes, and hurried out of the cabin. Jason hadn’t even bothered to look like they hadn’t been going at it, and his shirt was on backwards. Nico bit his lip as he smiled at that.

They half-jogged to the sword-fighting arena, where Percy was demonstrating how to parry, while one of Clarisse’s brothers came at him relentlessly.

They stood off to the side and watched them for a while.

“You do know your shirt is on backwards.”

“Yeah.” Jason grinned. Nico rolled his eyes, unable to stop his grin as well.

-           

Percy narrowed his eyes as he approached them.

“You guys couldn’t keep it in your pants for half an hour?”

Nico blushed furiously as Jason replied, “Evidently not.”

Percy sighed, and told them to hurry the fuck up instead of choosing to sass Jason back (wise choice, Nico thought.)

Later, when they were done for good, Jason sat down on the steps, wincing slightly as he did so. Nico smirked at that as he sat on the steps behind, and leaned over the blond.

“Hey, uh, about what happened earlier – I don’t know, I? – maybe I’d spent too much ti –” He was cut off as Nico tilted his head back and kissed him lightly on the lips.

“When you figure it out, let me know. I’m not complaining, by the way.”

“Not complaining. Right.”

“Oh come on, I had to be given some leeway for initial panic!”

“Heh, yeah. Sorry again.”

“Mm, it’s fine.”

“In fact! I should be the one complaining – did you _have_ to do it inside? You know it’s a bitch to clean that off. And it was bloody uncomfortable fighting when I could fe-”

“Jasooooon.” He wanted to apologize, but he was tired, and he didn’t think he could handle a seond round, or even getting a boner, right then. Which he was sure to do if Jason continued with his description.

The blond blushed, eyes sparkling as he looked back, a devilish grin in place. “Oops.”

Nico’s smile widened. “Come on then, let’s get back; we need a shower anyway –” Jason perked up, “ – _not_ like that, just a shower. Together. Only to save water.”

“Pshah, fine. And then?”

“I don’t know... but I think I've got a case for the cuddles?”

**Author's Note:**

> *twiddles fingers* 
> 
> I'll tell you why Jason accidentally made the wind go cray-cray and did the do mid-air.
> 
> *whispers* Because... the plot told him to, bruh. *laughs*
> 
> (but you're welcome to your own guesses, since *ducks from readers* I'm a shitty theorist, and *ducks again* you might as well have at it! *runs away*)


End file.
